sunday morning
by nuxx
Summary: Blanc sur blanc. Contraste. La candeur des draps sous la pâleur de deux visages identiques, les yeux clos, la bouche ouverte, les pommettes saillantes. Les jumeaux Itachiin, happés par les doux bras de Morphée, gisent sur le lit." HikaKao fluff, angst.


Blanc sur blanc. Contraste. La candeur des draps sous la pâleur de deux visages identiques, les yeux clos, la bouche ouverte, les pommettes saillantes. Les jumeaux Itachiin, happés par les doux bras de Morphée, gisent sur le lit. Hikaru, tel un pantin désarticulé, laisse traîner ses bras de part en part du lit, n'hésitant pas à délaisser un de ses poignets sur le visage de son frère, ses jambes sont bizarrement entortillées dans les couvertures . Kaoru, lui, se recroqueville sous les couettes brûlantes, il sent vaguement son coeur lourd et gonflé battre contre ses genoux. Le soleil se lève, et ses lueurs astrales titillent les paupières engourdies de l'adolescent en position fœtale. Elles tremblent et finissent par s'ouvrir, elles battent rapidement, comme les ailes d'un oiseau noir et ses pupilles ivres d'or sont enfin dévoilées.

Un soupir.

D'un geste lent, il commence par retirer la paume humide de sa joue et lance un regard rieur en direction de Hikaru. Toujours le même. Son corps se redresse, quelques os craquent et son dos se laisse tomber de nouveau sur l'édredon chaud.

« Mrhm. »

« Bonjour. »

Le visage angélique de Hikaru se renfrogne légèrement.

« Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé? »

« Je me sentais seul. »

Mais son esprit est déjà de retour au pays des songes. C'est sûrement un peu idiot mais Kaoru s'est toujours demandé si comme leurs paroles, comme leurs gestes, leurs rêves étaient les mêmes. Alors il tente de deviner les images qui trottent dans le sommeil de son jumeau en observant les expressions qu'adopte son visage. Une moue, un raidissement, une grimace.

Un sourire.

Aussitôt partagé par les lèvres de son frère éveillé.

Il serre ses genoux contre son torse et pose son menton dessus; sa main droite s'égare et déplace quelques mèches fauves du front de son bien-aimé.

« Hikaruuu. »

Son murmure se perd. Tout se perd. En un instant, Kaoru a l'impression de se trouver à des dizaines d'années lumière de tout ce qui se déroule autour de lui. Une sorte d'absence impuissante. Tout le monde change, tout le monde évolue, tout le monde progresse, sauf lui. Même Kyoya commence à s'intéresser aux autres. Toute le monde change, tout le monde évolue, tout le monde progresse mais il reste là, lui, seul, faible. Il n'a jamais été seul auparavant. Ils avaient été seuls. Au pluriel. Et quand tout a commencé à aller bien, quand Hikaru et Kaoru avaient atteint l'harmonie parfaite, quand ils avaient enfin réussi à concilier amour fraternel et popularité...Haruhi est arrivée. Il devrait l'adorer, il le sait bien. Mais elle a brisé le peu de rationnel qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Et tout s'envole, maintenant. Tamaki d'abord, Hikaru ensuite. Il a toujours cru que son frère était trop idiot pour tomber amoureux, et qu'il y avait moins de chances encore que cet amour occasionnel serait réciproque. Mais il s'était trompé.

Mauvais calcul.

« Kaoru? Tout va bien? »

Sa main serrait férocement le maigre poignet de son frère.

« Oh! Désolé. »

Il arrache sa main d'un air dégoûté. Il déteste le fait que ses gestes traduisent toujours ses pensées, même si Hikaru n'en comprend jamais la signification.

« Je suis désolé. »

Sa tête se cache contre ses genoux, pas de larmes, pas de larmes, pas de larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu sais que je déteste quand tu vas mal... »

« Serre-moi juste un peu dans tes bras. »

Le corps de Hikaru se bloque instantanément. Quelques secondes. Ses bras épuisés s'enroulent paresseusement autour du dos de son frère mais pas trop non plus. Il semble tellement fragile...comme une poupée de porcelaine. Il ne veut pas lui briser la peau, voir son dos éclater en morceaux. Un spasme. Il le serre trop fort, il peut sentir les os de sa cage thoracique. Il ne veut pas le briser. Il ne veut pas le briser.

« Je t'aime. »

Mais c'est trop tard, maintenant.

Un soupir.

Kaoru redresse sa tête et son visage se fend d'un sourire trop large et déséquilibré.

« Merci. »

Une douce teinte rosée prend possession des joues de son frère. Hikaru a toujours rougi facilement. Une de ses mains glisse sur sa nuque de son jumeau et ses doigts jouent délicatement avec ses cheveux. Un bâillement.

« Il est tellement tôt, Kaoru...tu veux pas qu'on essaye de se rendormir? »

Le garçon haussa les épaule et se blottit contre la poitrine de sa réplique, agitée d'un petit rire. Ils retombèrent sur le lit et cette chute vit s'envoler les monstres tapis dans l'esprit de Kaoru. Ils allaient revenir, il le sait bien, mais il préfère tout oublier tant que c'est possible.

Profiter de l'instant présent.

« Hikaru. Je me le suis toujours demandé...c'est quoi l'arbre qu'on voit depuis notre fenêtre? »

« Un saule, je crois. »

« Et où sont les feuilles? »

« Je ne sais pas, il doit être mort. »

« Finis, les pleurs. »

Les lèvres de Kaoru miment un sourire rêveur.

Silence.

Ses longs doigts frêles dansent sur la tempe de son bien-aimé.

« Tu ne m'abandonneras jamais, hein? »

N.A.

Bonsoir, bonsoir. Bon, à la base, ce petit ramassis de mots, c'était censé être du fluff HikaKao mais en fait...on voit même pas qu'ils sont censés être amants. T__T'

J'espère malgré cela que cet OS vous a plu. Vu que c'est mon premier post ici, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me laissiez une review. :D Même pour me dire que c'est complètement pourri, hein, j'veux juste savoir c'que je devrais écrire pour que les gens apprécient. (:

Merci d'avoir lu! 3


End file.
